


Un amour peut en cacher un autre

by amours_secrets



Series: youyou stories [1]
Category: High School - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School, Love Triangle, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amours_secrets/pseuds/amours_secrets





	Un amour peut en cacher un autre

L'histoire d'un triangle amoureux inattendu mais pas moins passionnel


End file.
